Side Quests
Here is a walkthrough for Pokemon Gaia v2.5. You may refer to this page if you are stuck in the game and trying to find the next place to go. This walkthrough contains spoilers, so be wary when reading this walkthrough. Game Walkthrough Welcome to Pokemon Gaia! This guide is not all-encompassing. Many times there will be a link to a Town, City, or Route that will provide a map of the area, as well as information on the trainers, items, Pokémon, and/or gym leaders in the area in lieu of more detailed information. If everything was covered here it would be too long. Be sure to reference Orbtus for the region map and individual breakdown of cities, towns, Pokémon, and routes as well as the Bugs and Errors page for any noted bugs you may encounter on your journey. 'Archan Town' Archan Town -> Archan Tunnel -> Seros Village After the opening cinematic sequence you start out in your room in Archan Town. Like all Pokémon games, the first thing you should do is check your PC for a free Potion. After you collect your potion, get the book on your desk and head out. Your mother will tell you about a letter sent to you regarding the book and it return to its original owner. Head east, then south to find a place with totems and a statue. Talk to the elder with gray hair and she will ask for the book. If you say no, you will still have to give her the book. When you go back from the route, your mother talks to you about getting a pokemon at the library. Head to the library which is southwest from your house to choose your starter. You get a choice between Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. After you choose your starter, your rival will challenge you to a pokemon battle with your new starters. After you win the battle, heal at your bed in your house and head west to a route which leads to a city. Go to Professor Redwood's house to obtain a care package which contains five potions, a town map, a pokedex, five pokeballs, and a Redwood Card that proves you are part of Prof. Redwood's research team. Then, head to the tunnel west to the city and your rival you again. beans 'Seros Village' Seros Village -> Wisp Forrest -> Seros Gym (Gym #1) -> Archan Tunnel As you exit Archan Tunnel... 'Aerous City' -Side Quests- Love Letter: You will find a blonde man just southeast of the Art Cafe walking around. He will tell you; "Man I miss my girlfriend...I want to write her a message, but on paper that captures "the essence of the sea." You will have to go north towards the Poke Mart and then east, you will see a pokeball containing on a slope. To get to it you will have to cut the sapling blocking the opening. When you collect the pokeball it will contain "Harbor Mail". Give this to the man and he will give you in return TM "No.34 Shock Wave".